


Illusion

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Denial, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Jealousy, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterhawk... Dynamic  from Steve's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

Steve knows Bucky very well.  
And he has also gotten to know Clint Barton.  
Bucky seems happy with Natasha.   
And for most part its true.  
Until Clint Barton becomes involved.   
Steve has noticed the longing gazes,   
Bucky threw at Clint.  
And Clint behaved like an ass towards Bucky,   
But that was to hide his true feelings.   
He saw the jealous looks Bucky threw,  
At Clint's lovers.  
And then something changed.  
They both were nice to each other.   
Steve knew they were fucking.  
He had seen Bucky day dream,  
And Clint look at Bucky with a flushed neck.  
So they were together.   
Not in a way Steve would have preferred.   
But he knew they'll figure it out.


End file.
